


This is the Road to Ruin

by donotjustlive_fly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA V AU, M/M, Pre-Fake AH Crew, R&R Connection - Freeform, Raywood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donotjustlive_fly/pseuds/donotjustlive_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is the road to ruin- and we're starting at the end. </i>
</p><p>The last place you'd expect a love story to unfold is in the dark streets and crumbling facades of Los Santos. And yet, between high-speed chases and back alley deals and explosions that turn night to day, one blooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One More Troubled Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, folks, Crowns and Roses is on hiatus until that muse decides to work with me again. In the meantime, I'm going to turn my focus back to this baby which I've been working on for nearly as long as I've known of Achievement Hunter. It is heavily inspired by Fall Out Boy's Save Rock and Roll album- I was listening to Alone Together when the idea popped into my head in the first place. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my Brookie for giving this a read over. Also huge thanks to lanadelraywood, Purplesauris, Emono, and a handful of Tumblr anons for support and encouragement- I had a tough couple days a bit ago, and I don't think I would have had the confidence to post this without all of your kind words.

* * *

 

"Come here often?" Ryan glances up from where he was absently swirling his drink, meeting the coy brown eyes that belonged to the person who had spoken; he glances over the smaller man quickly, taking in the shaggy black hair, the close-trimmed beard on a surprisingly young face, the sardonic twist to his smirk. He quirks a brow in return and downs the rest of his glass.

"Does that line work for you often?" His sharp reply merely earns him a rough chuckle, his companion settling on the next barstool over and waving over the bartender.

"You'd be surprised."

"I really wouldn't."

"Got your attention, didn't it?" Ryan gives him an unamused look to which the ebony haired man just smirks, clapping his shoulder companionably. “Glad you haven't changed, Haywood. Never lose that sparkling sense of humor." An involuntary smile tugs at his lips and he shoves the younger man gently as the bartender places a fresh tumbler in front of him and a glass of cola by his bar mate; he lifts it in a slightly mocking toast.

“Good to see you too, Narvaez.” Ray grins slyly and they drink in silence for a moment before the blond shoots him a curious glance. “What are you even doing here, kid? How did you find me?”

“Like you could have hid from me if you tried, old man. You know I have my methods, and you haven’t been doing a great job with covering your tracks lately. As for why I’m here…” He hesitates briefly, and Ryan frowns with a touch of concern, setting his drink down to lean closer. “I don't know what you're doing or where you're going but... do you have room for another lost soul?” The Puerto Rican cracks a wry smile as blond brows raise with surprise.

“Christ, what trouble did you get into?”

“More than I could handle alone. Had to cut my losses and split. I got them off of my trail pretty quickly but there’s no way I can go back.” He shrugs and takes a nonchalant sip of his drink, ignoring the unreadable stare being directed at him by the older man.

“So why are you coming to me?” Ray gives the blond a broad, mischievous grin.

“We worked well together back in the day, didn’t we?” A slow smirk spreads across Ryan’s face as a shiver of anticipation shoots down his spine.

“What did you have in mind?”

\-----

Ray whoops triumphantly as they tear away from the gas station, one arm tight around Ryan’s waist as the other keeps the bag of cash wedged between them, the wind whipping the sound from his lips before it’s even fully formed. The blond grins, weaving his motorcycle through traffic and down alleyways to lose the police, sirens fading behind them as they leave downtown and head toward Mount Chilliad. They peel off to take a winding path back to the safe house, blood singing through their veins with the triumph of a successful robbery. The elder feels his pulse race even quicker as warm breath ghosts across the nape of his neck.

“That was _fucking_ awesome. I’d just about forgotten how much better it is to have a partner-in-crime…” The former New Yorker chuckles as he feels a tremor wrack through the body he was pressed against, letting his mouth graze warm skin and savoring the subtle-yet-familiar flavor of sweat and talc on his tongue. Ryan pushes his bike a hair faster, eager to get back 'home' as his brain flits through memories of adrenalin-fueled fumblings in back alleys, dark chocolate eyes with pupils blown wide catching flashes of red and blue as the sirens blaring past covered their moans and gasps.

He's distracted from his thoughts as thunder suddenly rumbles above them, the darkening sky splitting open with a torrent of rain that soaks them within seconds. Ray gives a delighted shout and presses closer in an attempt to shield the sack between them, a flood of laughter tumbling from his lips. "Fucking hell, always something, huh? Hurry it up, Ry, let's not lose another batch to the weather." The blond grins and tilts closer to the handlebars as he presses the bike just a hair faster, his heart racing for an entirely different but equally as sweet reason as they drift through the next turn and send up a wall of water from the street. They nearly spin out into the driveway, narrowly avoiding the rising garage door by ducking simultaneously as they slide under it, and the Puerto Rican's peals of laughter echo off the cement walls as he stumbles off the bike on shaky legs. "You're a dangerous motherfucker, man. Brilliant, but dangerous as fuck."

Ryan slides his mask off and shakes his hair out, grinning at his companion's half-hearted complaints as he's sprayed with water. "Keeps you young, kid. You should be thanking me." His heart skips a beat as the other man's expression suddenly softens, gaze raking over his face, and heat steals up his neck when Ray snags one of the clean rags for his bike and scrubs carefully at the paint on his cheeks, eyes curiously intent as their bubbles of personal space collide.

"Thanks, old man." Warm, slender fingers push a wet lock of hair out of blue eyes and off his forehead, chapped lips ghosting over slick skin before the moment shifts and Ray backs away with a smirk. "Let's go clean off and warm up, and then I'll kick your ass at that game you just got." Ryan stares after his partner in crime as he skips into the house after hitting the button to close the garage door, feeling wildly off-kilter.

_'That boy is going to be the death of me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked what you read!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates, behind-the-scenes thoughts, and randomness:  
> donotjustlive-fly.tumblr.com


	2. Straight Up Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The way we do is deeper, baby, straight up chemistry..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter this week! The next few are as well until we get into the meat of the story, but hopefully you all still enjoy them. I had my last day at work today, so I'm going to have a lot of writing time the next few weeks until I find another job. Here's hoping that my muses cooperate!
> 
> Sincerest appreciation as always to my Brookie for her editing skills and suggestions, and thanks to my dear lanadelraywood for all of her encouragement. Love you gals!

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Ray leap-spins around at the sudden outburst, already striking out with the side of one hand in a sharp chop that's easily caught with gentle fingers. He completely loses whatever train of thought he had as his mind registers the man in front of him and the state he's in. Hair wind-swept and messy from an undoubtably brisk ride on his two-wheeled baby, the blonde’s face paint is smeared and his tee clings to a broad chest damp with sweat. An unnoticed strip of tanned skin peeks out from where said-shirt had ridden up at some point. His lips curl in a mix of concerned amusement and affectionate bewilderment, clear blue eyes holding a certain peace that indicated he’d been successful in defending their steadily-growing territory.

' _Handsome bastard_.’

"Ray?" The younger man shakes himself back into focus, wiggling his limb free so that he can fall back into position with a cocky grin- legs braced shoulder-width apart, center of gravity lowered, arms held stiff and bent in front of himself in perpetration of another chop.

"I'm learning kung-fu, Ryan, obviously. Don't have the muscle for hand to hand combat so I need to develop the smarts for it. Y'know, pressure points and all that. Yaaaaah!" His next attempt to 'incapacitate' his partner is skillfully blocked and it takes him a few hits to realize he was being guided into a bit of a routine, Ryan giving him obvious openings to go for and then employing different techniques to deflect each attack. Ray tries not to grin giddily and merely focuses on the rare lesson, the motions coming more swiftly and with more exact force.

It's not until he manages to slip past the older man's defenses and cups his hand around a tan throat, thumb pressing ever-so-lightly against a pressure point, that he notices his own shirt is now sticking to his skin and the Georgian is smirking at him with a feral light in those intense blue eyes, leaning into his touch.

"Impressive. I always knew you were a quick learner, kid, but that was something else. However..." Ray abruptly finds himself back-to-chest with the larger man, arm held carefully but pointedly up toward the middle of his back, not enough to hurt but sending the message that one wrong move was all it would take to start pain. The shorter man remains relaxed in the hold and grins ruefully.

"Yeah, alright, I get it, never let my guard down. Easy on the shooting arm, old man- that's my only point of worth." The blond laughs and releases him, immediately rubbing at the shoulder he'd twisted gently.

"That's hardly true- you're an excellent lay." The heat behind his friend's teasing tone causes an echo of warmth to steal over Ray's skin, though he does his best to push it down.

"So I've been told, but I'm sure as hell not going to  _fuck_  my way out of a tough situation." Something sparks in Ryan's eyes.

"Damn straight." It's said with a certain air of nonchalance, but the possessive edge of steel in that low bass is like a jolt of electricity to his system, and the Puerto Rican can do nothing but gape as the other man saunters into the kitchen with an absent question about dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I love to hear from you guys! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates, behind-the-scenes thoughts, and randomness:  
> donotjustlive-fly.tumblr.com


	3. Don't Take Love Off The Table Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _We love a lot, so we only lose a little- but we are alive..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter- like I'm sure was the case for many of you, Ray's announcement yesterday knocked me off kilter. I was sitting next to Brooke finishing up editing when Purplesauris told me the news and my brain just kind of gave up. But I've found my peace and can contently say that I wish Ray all the best and look forward to everything he'll be doing on Twitch.
> 
> Anyway. Short chapter, hope you enjoy! See the end notes for a minor update on Crowns and Roses as well.
> 
> I can't thank Brooke enough for her support. Love as well to lanadelraywood and Purplesauris.

The first time the words are said out loud, the pair are confident that it’s quite possibly their last minutes alive.

It was supposed to be an easy job- get in, crack open the safe, get the money and the files, and then get out. What they weren’t planning on was an altered schedule for security rounds, an alarm they can’t turn off blaring over their heads as Ray hacks the safe, and a small fleet of officers waiting outside their planned escape route. That’s how they find themselves hovering on the edge of the low roof, peering down at an alleyway crawling with the blundering fools that call themselves a police force as they prepare to enter the building below. Ryan is utterly silent, eyes stony behind his mask as his fingers flex anxiously on his gun, a single thought buzzing through his mind- ‘ _I have to get Ray out of here. No matter what, he is going to survive this.’_

“We gotta jump, man. There is literally nothing else we can do that won’t land us in jail or dead. We can make it across the alley and flee by rooftop. I’ve done it a hundred times.” The young man beside him hisses, the rectangular lenses of his glasses reflecting flashes of red and blue as more cop cars pull up. Ryan shakes his head harshly, shoving the bag of cash into his friend’s hands before rifling through his pack for some C4.

“You go ahead, kid- I’ll kick up some hell to distract them and then I’ll be right behind you.” Bony fingers wrap tightly around his wrist, drawing his attention to the fury on Ray’s face.

“Like _hell_ I’m going to leave you behind, asshole. Either we both run or we both stay. I’m not going to- I’m not going to lose you like this, James Ryan Haywood. You’re too- I-” He’s interrupted as the door to the roof begins shaking under a sudden assault of blows, both of them staring for a moment before swearing; the Puerto Rican squeezes Ryan’s arm to re-grab his attention. “I _love_ you, idiot, alright? So we’re in this together. Are we taking the rooftops or not?” Ryan doesn’t allow himself to fully absorb his partner’s words, chucking one brick of explosives toward the door and grabbing another from his bag.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

A wild grin splits across Ray’s face, and they back up slightly to get a running start, hitting the edge and taking a flying leap across the gap just as the door cracks behind them. The other C4 is dropped into the alley as they arc over it. As they take a roll landing and get their feet back under them, Ryan hits the switch to set both off. They flee into the night with the explosions ringing behind them, relief and triumph and a touch of hope racing along their nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CROWNS AND ROSES UPDATE:  
> As previously mentioned in an earlier chapter of this and/or on my Tumblr, this next chapter of CaR just has not been cooperating with me. I know where I want to go and what I want to happen but the muse has been refusing to work. However, I've changed my approach a bit, which has resulted in words coming to me slowly. Fingers crossed that this solution is the final one and that I'll be up and running with that fic again. In the meantime, Road to Ruin continues!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates, behind-the-scenes thoughts, and randomness:  
> donotjustlive-fly.tumblr.com


	4. Just One Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way- still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am exceedingly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It's been a weird few days, between being both sad and excited about Ray and some family stuff. But better late than never!
> 
> I swear there's plot somewhere in this fic. All will be made more apparent a few chapters from now. Meanwhile, this is a flashback. Enjoy!
> 
> As every week, thanks to the dream team. You ladies are the best.

* * *

 

_"Come here often?" Ryan glances up from where he was absently swirling his drink, meeting the guarded brown eyes that belonged to the person who had spoken; he glances over the smaller man quickly, taking in the close-cropped black hair, the smooth face, looking far younger than the age in his gaze, the slight twitch at the corner of his smirk that hinted at nervousness. He quirks a brow in return and downs the rest of his glass._

_"Does that line work for you often?" His sharp reply gets raised brows in response, amused surprise written on the boy's face as he slides onto the next barstool._

_"Alright, easy tiger, nothing to get worked up about. I'll admit my game is a little rusty, but how could I help getting a bit tongue-tied with a handsome guy like you?" Blue eyes narrow slightly, a calculating look flickering across his face as he observes his bar mate critically._

_"Aren't you a little young to be hitting on guys in a bar, kid?” The younger man (boy?) puffs up indignantly, and Ryan can’t help the amused, fleeting thought of ‘adorable' that crosses his mind at the glare he’s receiving._

_“I’m old enough, old man. Besides, who said anything about me hitting on guys?" The blond stares for a moment, wondering whether this kid was being serious._

_"...other than the fact that you just used a pick-up line on me?" His companion looks appropriately flustered for a moment before the cocky smile slides back into place._

_"Rewind. Let me start over. The name's Ray. And you are...?" An involuntary snort of laughter escapes him, and 'Ray' looks vaguely insulted._

_"Seriously wondering what the hell you want and whether it's worth hearing out or if I should just save you the trouble and leave now." The brunette sighs and drops his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Alright, fine, I'll be honest with you. I know you're the Mad King or Iron Skull or whatever the hell you're going by nowadays, and no one could give me a clear answer for how to get a hold of you so I decided to find you myself. I need some explosives and all my normal connections have been picked clean or disappeared off the face of the planet, so I came straight to one of the best sources." As Ray speaks Ryan gets progressively more tense, eyes narrow as they do a quick sweep over the bar, looking for both threats and escape routes._

_"Look, kid, I don't know who you think you are, but I don't think you realize just what depth of shit you're getting into." At that the younger man rolls his eyes, visibly annoyed, then sarcastically offers his hand._

_"Brownman, best sniper in the state and on my way to being one of the best surveillance hackers and safe breakers as well, pleasure to make your acquaintance, asshole." A pair of blond brows shoot up in surprise, the man they belonged to turning to give his full attention._  

_"You? You're a baby by criminal standards. There's no way you're the Brownman." He bristles._

_"I don't have to prove anything to you. Can you hook me up or not, dude?" A beat of silence, and then Ryan smirks slowly._

_"What did you have in mind?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates, behind-the-scenes thoughts, and randomness:  
> donotjustlive-fly.tumblr.com


	5. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Cause we could be immortals (immortals)_   
>  _Just not for long (for long)_   
>  _And live with me forever now_   
>  _You pull the blackout curtains down_   
>  _Just not for long..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short chapter this week, but the next chapter is the final calm before the storm and then the plot takes off. I'm quite excited about it, and hope you guys will enjoy!
> 
> Love and adoration as always to my beta/cheerleader dream team. You gals are the best!

* * *

 

"Hey, Ry, we're in the news again! We're going to be fucking stars, baby!" Ryan chuckles to himself as he's greeted with the cheerful shout, securing the door behind him before following his partner's voice into the entertainment room where the TV is blaring the morning news. An aerial view of the chaos they'd caused last night is currently running on the screen, reporters talking excitedly back and forth about 'the infamous R&R'. In the corner is a fuzzy picture of the pair of them on his bike, his own face hidden by his mask but Ray only disguised by the speed they were moving and a lucky position of his arm as he was shooting out the tires of a cop car. Blue eyes narrow as he leans against the back of the couch behind the younger man, an arm wrapping possessively around his chest.

"You are so fucking lucky they haven't gotten a picture of your face, kid. It's a dangerous game you're playing with keeping yourself so exposed. The cops and general public are bad enough, but if a certain group from New York traces you here..." Ray rolls his eyes and tilts his head to press a kiss to the blond's scruffy jaw.

"I've got eyes and ears on them still, old man- they're not going to be able to sneak up on me. Besides, I'm good at keeping hidden. Not all of us are as paranoid as you are, Ry." He teases, tugging at the other man's arm and patting the cushions beside him. Ryan continues frowning as he lets himself be pulled onto the couch, though his eyes are unfocused with thought as his lover's warm body slots alongside his own.

"Can we compromise? It doesn't have to be a full mask like mine, but something to at least disguise your face enough."

"If you can find me one of those white, wing-tipped masquerade babies, we'll talk. I have a certain degree of style I have to keep up." Ray snickers and steals a kiss as Ryan smirks.

"You have a deal."

When he discovers a slim box sitting innocently on the kitchen counter a few days later, Ray can't help the grin that splits across his face as he ties the mask in place. "You win, asshole." He jumps slightly as strong arms slide around his waist.

"I always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments and kudos are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates, behind-the-scenes thoughts, and randomness:  
> donotjustlive-fly.tumblr.com


	6. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _And in the end_   
>  _I'd do it all again._   
>  _I think you're my best friend._   
>  _Don't you know that the kids aren't all- kids aren't alright?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed that watching so much of Ray on Twitch helps get my creative juices flowing for Crowns and Roses, since it seems like you guys are really missing that one and I, honestly, am as well. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter of Road to Ruin.
> 
> I have the best support team on the planet, and I love you gals to death. Thank you for everything.

* * *

 

It's nearly five in the morning, the faintest hint of dawn starting to lighten the sky, by the time Ray gives up on sleep and rolls carefully out of the toasty bed. He lingers for a moment as goose bumps prickle over his skin from the cooler air, eyeing the hidden shape of his slumbering partner's body and the messy head of hair peaking out from under the sheet with affection; he reaches out to stroke his fingertips through the soft strands and grins when he gets a bleary noise of inquiry. "S'alright, Ry. Go back to sleep." There's another soft, incoherent rumble as the other man rolls over to burrow into the spot Ray had vacated, disappearing entirely under the covers. Laughing under his breath, the Puerto Rican grabs a sweatshirt from the floor ( _too big- Ryan's_ ) to tug on over his boxers as he heads out into the kitchen and starts the coffee pot. The oven is also clicked on to start heating up for his partner's sake- and, honestly, his own as well because the older man's homemade muffins were killer- before he grabs the watering can sitting on the counter.

By the time Ryan wanders out onto the balcony to join the younger man, yawning and scratching absently at his side, sunrise has painted the awakening city gold. A sleepy symphony of sound floats up from the street, engines rumbling and horns honking, the rattle of gates being lifted from storefronts and a chorus of voices calling greetings and insults alike. The blond brushes his fingers affectionately over his largest fern, eyes intent on Ray as small hands pluck dead stems from the peace lily. “You’re getting better with that, kid.” Ray hums in acknowledgement, pushing himself up from his knees and brushing the dirt from his palms.

“Learned from the best, old man. Someone’s got to take care of these dumb plants now that you’ve stuck so many of them out here.” The easy smile on his face contrasts the fake irritation of his words, and Ryan crosses the last foot of space between them to cradle his partner’s face tenderly and lean down for a slow kiss, heart stuttering in his chest when slender arms wrap around his shoulders and the other man presses close. When they part, the pair remains intertwined, noses bumping lightly as they breathe each other’s air. “Ry?”

“Mm?” Ray remains silent, biting his lip as he rubs an absent circle against the nape of Ryan’s neck with his thumb, and the older man feels a small flare of anxiety in his belly. “What’s wrong, Ray?” Brown eyes peer up at him from behind black frames, a thread of nervousness in their depths.

“Can’t you feel it? There’s something in the air. Something’s about to happen, Ryan, and I- I don’t-“ Ryan cuts off the hushed words by slanting their lips together again, taking slow steps backwards to guide them back inside and then pressing Ray gently against the wall to completely cover the smaller body with his own.

“We are going to be fine no matter what comes at us, Ray. I promise. We have each other- we’re fucking _invincible_. I’ll protect you and you’ll protect me, come hell or high water. Alright?” Ray stares up at him for a long moment, looking so much like the uncertain young man he was when they’d first met that his heart aches, before nodding and pushing lightly at his chest.

“Breakfast. I’m starving, man.” Ryan lets himself be nudged into the kitchen, dropping the conversation in favor of chatting absently about how well the bleeding heart plant was flowering as he whips together a batch of muffins, one eye on his companion as he gradually relaxes.

They share a shower, hands gentle on slick skin and through tendrils of hair. The blond is unsurprised when Ray steals the brush as he goes to do his face paint, a look on his face that dares Ryan to comment. He merely smiles and shuts his eyes, hands settled on the other’s narrow waist, letting the man who owns his heart and watches his back apply colors to his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are deeply appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr for updates, behind-the-scenes thoughts, and randomness:  
> donotjustlive-fly.tumblr.com


End file.
